deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/DW Rematch : Lawrence of Arabia vs. Theodore Roosevelt
Awards This battle is awarded with Battle of the Season medal. Theodore Roosevelt Theodore "T.R." Roosevelt, Jr. ''' was the 26th President of the United States (1901–1909). He is noted for his exuberant personality, range of interests and achievements, and his leadership of the Progressive Movement, as well as his "cowboy" persona and robust masculinity. He was a leader of the Republican Party and founder of the first incarnation of the short-lived Progressive ("Bull Moose") Party of 1912. Before becoming President, he held offices at the city, state, and federal levels. Roosevelt's achievements as a naturalist, explorer, hunter, author, and soldier are as much a part of his fame as any office he held as a politician. Roosevelt was 42 years old when sworn in as President of the United States in 1901, making him the youngest president ever; he beat out the youngest elected president, John F. Kennedy, by only one year. Roosevelt was also the first of only three sitting presidents to have won the Nobel Peace Prize. The Teddy bear is named after him, despite his contempt for being called "Teddy". Weapons |-|Melee= *Bowie Knife *Weight: 2 lb *Length:Approximately 20 inches |-|Handgun= *Colt Single Action Army *Feeding System : 6-shot cylinder *Round:.45 Colt (11.43x33mm) *Weight:2.2 lbs *Action:Single Action *Range:40-50 yds *M.V.:960 ft/s |-|Rifle= *Krag–Jørgensen *Round: .30 U.S. *Weight:3.375 kg *Length:986mm *Action:Bolt-action *Range: 900 m (3,000 ft) *Feed system:5-round magazine *M.V.: 580 m/s |-|Machine gun= *M1895 Colt–Browning machine gun (aka. Potato Digger) *ROF: 400-450 rpm *Feeding system: Belt-fed only *Caritage: .30-40 Krag *Weight:16 kg (35.3 lb) *Length:1.040 m (41 in) |-|Troops= Ted will be leading 20 elite soldiers from the Rough Riders. The Rough Riders was a nickname given to the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry, one of three such regiments raised in 1898 for the Spanish–American War and the only one of the three to see action. The army consisted of volunteers gathered in four areas: Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma and Texas. They were gathered mainly from the southwest because the hot climate region that the men were used to was similar to that of Cuba where they would be fighting.All of them received training on basic military drills, protocol, and habits involving conduct, obedience and etiquette.Although many of them were already experienced hunters and gun users, they also received training in handling firearms to refine their skills. They were directly supplied by the US government. They disbanded right after Spanish-American War and was never called into action again. Lawrence of Arabia '''Thomas Edward Lawrence, better known as Lawrence of Arabia, was a British Army officer renowned especially for his liaison work during the Arab Revolt against Ottoman Turkish rule between 1916 and 1918. Born on August 16, 1888, in Tremadog, Gwynedd, Lawrence the child of an unmarried couple. Despite having a relatively happy childhood, Lawrence was a bit of an outsider considering he was born a bastard. He claimed that he once ran away from his parents and served as a child soldier for a few weeks, though there are no records of this. Around his teenage years, Lawrence began to develop an interest in antiquities and archaeology, something he continued to have an interest in well into adulthood and became an archaeologist. In January 1914, he and fellow archaeologist Charles Leonard Woolley were co-opted by the British military as an archaeological smokescreen for a British military survey of the Negev Desert. Along the way, the two made an archaeological survey of the desert, as well as updating the army mapping of the area. As tensions between the Arabs and Ottomans began to rise, Lawrence was eager to join the British Army in order to help the Arabs, though was advised not to until October by his friend Lutenite Colonel Stewart Francis Newcombe. Eventually, the Arab Revolt broke out and Lawrence, along with a few other British military personnel, was deployed to aid the rebels. Thanks to Lawrence's effort the rebels managed to push the Ottoman forces out of Arabia. After the war, he returned to the UK and served in the Royal Air Force for a while and collected motorcycles. On May 3, 1935, Lawrence crashed his motorcycle after trying to avoid hitting two boys on their bikes, he died six days later in the hospital. Weapons |-|Melee= *Khanjar *Weight: 1-2 lb *Length: Approximately 16 inches |-|Handgun= *Webley Revolver *Feeding System : 6-round cylinder *Round:.455 Webley (11.5x19.6mm) *Weight:2.4 lb, unloaded *Action:Double Action *Range:50 yd *M.V.:620 ft/s |-|Rifle= *Short Magazine Lee–Enfield Mk III *Round:.303 Enfield *Weight:4kg *Length:1100mm *Action:Bolt-action *Range: 550 yd (503 meters) *Feed system:5-round charger clips *M.V.:744 m/s |-|Machine gun= *Hotchkiss M1909 Benét–Mercié machine gun *ROF: 400-600 rpm *Feeding system: 30-round feed strip, or belt-fed *Caritage: .303 British *Weight:12 kg (26.5 lb) *Length:1.23 m (48 in) |-|Troops= Lawrence will be leading 20 elite soldiers from the Arab Army. The Arab Army (Arabic: الجيش العربي) also known as the Hejazi army was an Arabian military force established by the Kingdom of Hejaz to support the Arab Revolt and bring about Arab unification in the Middle East.It was originally led by the King of Hejaz, Hussein bin Ali, who was proclaimed "Sultan of the Arabs" in 1916. The Army itself originally consisted of the military of various states and reigns scattered around the Hejaz region (modern day west coast of Saudi Arabia), however, as the war dragged on and escalated, local sheriff forces and civilians were also recruited into the army, resulting a gap in training within the army itself, with some of them receiving standard Ottoman military training that included firearms using, and mounted combats ,while some others received little-to-none training. They were supplied by British and French, who wanted their cooperation in the war against the Ottoman Empire and Entente Powers. They were also known to implement guerrilla tactics against the Turkish army. X factors For the purpose of this battle, only facts will be presented in the X factors, and it's up to the voters to decide which warrior is superior to the other in a specific category. |-|Tactics= Lawrence's tactics, as suggested by the Battle of Aqaba, was a combination of frontier guerrilla tactics and hit-and-run. During the Battle, he used hit-and-run to destroy railroads to Damascus to convince the Turks that they were to attack Damascus. Several other examples of frontier guerrilla emerged during the battle, as they captured the town by attacking the unguarded railroad station nearby and using it as a strategic point,cooperating with the Arabian forces scattered around the edge of the city to distract the Turks, and eventually defeating them. Theodore's tactics , as named by DW, suppress and slaughter, is a tactic where leadership played a key and crucial role, as suggested by the battle of kettle hill.Under his leadership, the Rough Riders charged up Kettle Hill on July 1, 1898, while supporting the regulars. Roosevelt had the only horse, and rode back and forth between rifle pits at the forefront of the advance up Kettle Hill to encourage his troops, an advance that he urged despite the absence of any orders from superiors. The advance was successful, at the end, earning fame for the rough riders. |-|Training= Before getting co-opted into British Army in 1914, Lawrence hadn't been receiving any military training at all and worked as an archaeologist.Before being dispatched to frontin 1916, Lawrence was mainly in charge of intelligence services and maps, acted mostly as a military adviser. It could be assume that he obtained basic military skills, such as using firearms and melee tools. Before the highlight of his life,it's safe to say that Theodore had been trained to use firearms and could handle it pretty well, considering the fact that he once worked as a hunter, and devoted himself to civil service, eventually becoming New York City Police Commissioner. |-|Experience= After being dispatched to the front, Lawrence played a key role in the capture of Aqaba,Fall of Damascus and numerous small engages as the front commander. Theodore played a key role in the Battle of Las Guasimas, Battle of San Juan Hill and a few other small engagements in the Spain-American war. |-|Brutality= War crimes were recorded in the Arabian Revolt, committed by both sides. No noticeable war crimes were recorded in the Spain-American War. |-|Logistics= Theodore and his troops were directly supplied and equipped by American government. However, The United States Army system was small and understaffed in comparison to its status during the American Civil War roughly thirty years prior, resulting in low efficiency when it came to the supplies for the volunteer group. However Roosevelt used his political influence as Assistant Secretary of the Navy to ensure that his volunteer regiment would be properly equipped to serve as any regular Army unit. Lawrence and his troops fought alongside the British expeditionary force in Egypt, and were supplied by both British and French government. However, due to the inconsistency and the late arrival of the supplies, the Arab Army relied on captured firearms and their own supplies at the first stages of the war. Battle Outside Aqaba, within a region that will become today's Jordan "There's a realm where gods resides, where souls of our world and many worlds beyond are summoned there on a regular basis, fighting each other for their entertainment." Sat in front of the tent, staring at the Arabian sky dotted with stars hanging above, was T.E.Lawrence, pondering over the words that fortune teller whispered to him this morning. Another thing that kept him awake this late was a secret that had been burying inside his heart for years -- Ever since the great war broke out and he was incorporated into the intelligence service, sending to the front, strange nightmares had been plaguing his mind. Usually this string of nightmares involved him waking up in an unknown grassland, with a few soldiers as company, forcing to fight off a group of attackers consisting of soldiers of other ethnics and languages. After the last member of the attacking squad was shot down, he would wake up, dumbfounded and bewildered. Had this been an one-off incident, he wouldn't have taken much of a notice. However, the underwhelming fact that a total of three nightmares of such had occurred throughout the past few years, all filled with blood sheds and violence that felt disturbingly realistic, engraved these nightmares deep, deep into his memory. The Arabian fortune teller's words, as nonsensical and mythic as it sounded, had struck his mind and suddenly fostered an urge for him to associate it with the nightmares. "Are we just the toys and imaginations of beings from a civilization above ?" He couldn't help wondering, as inertia finally getting over him, putting him to fall asleep. Little did he realize that the stars above him slowly formed into lines, changing their positions and spots at a steady pace, eventually transforming into the frames of two gigantic letters engraved on the sky D. F. "Simulation on." Called a voice from a dimension far away, and then what left on the ground, was an empty chair and twenty vacant beds scattered around the camp....... The Other Dimension Running Tally - L:R = 21:21 "How long have I been asleep ?" Thought Ted, as he lifted himself up. A quick scan around the nearby environment was what put an end to his wonderings and reach for the Colt tied in his belt. Gazing back, coming into his sight were a small brigade of young bloods, with each of them armed and had confusion displayed on their faces. Seeing this, Ted smiled, as he remembered himself showing similar expression the first time he was summoned here to face off that "Mexican revolutionary with a supply train". Striding towards his crew, Ted was able to pick out some familiar faces : Michael Wheeler, the rider that took lead in the charging squad at San Juan Hill, was in a state of shock, anxiously looking around in an attempt to figure out the situation, while Jesse Hanson, another bold soul, still seemed to be dumbfounded, staring blankly at the ground. Behind them stood William Woodbury, the machine gunner. Earl and Harlan Carpon , brothers that used to run a gun shop in Arizona, were also present in the crowd, clustering around Seth, hunter from Dallas and the one in charge of maps. Noticing their commander coming, the crew immediately silenced down and turned to Ted. "Sir, where are we and what happened to us ?" Asked Michael, after giving his superior a salute. The future president was about to address his crew on his previous experience on this grassland and how the rules here works when a voice came broadcasting down from the sky : " Greetings, warriors.You just been selected from your time and space to compete in this brand new battle of Deadliest Fiction. Considering the fact that both of you are no stranger to this arena, I'm going to keep it short : Old rules, if you want to get back to your world, you need to wipe out every member of your opponent's squad.Ted, your enemies are at the bottom of the hill in the east. Lawrence, your enemies are at the bottom of the hill in the west. Now, the match has begun, and good luck to both of you." Abruptly ended was the voice. "Wait. Who the hell are you and who grants you the right to force us into this so-called battle ? What if we don't obey you ?" Shouted Seth, indignantly, as he aimed his carbine at the sky, waving it wildly in defiance. "Well, it's simple. I'll continue trapping you inside this dimension." Replied the voice, calmly. "What's the f**k are you talking about !" Shouted Seth, as he pulled the trigger and opened fire. The moment the bullet came bolting out of the barrel, blasting down from the sky was a laser beam, tearing right into Seth's mortal body. With the strong light blazing around, the Rough Riders closed their eyes in shock, and seconds later when they opened their eyes, Seth was no more, and a severely-burnt human skeleton was all that left on the ground. Meanwhile, in the east, Lawrence was addressing his team about the combat plan when the same laser beam blasted down and mangled apart an Arabian soldier on the edge of the crowd. "An ignorant member of a certain team wanted to challenge my authority, so I send him to a better place.To make it fair for both of ya, I've just taken off a member of the opposing side .Now that everything is done, no more bullshits is required and I urge both warriors to enter the combat. Anyone else that attempt to defy will meet the same fate as your burnt teammate, understand ?" "Yes, sir !" Replied soldiers from both sides in submission and fear. "Finally......Neat." Said the voice, marking the beginning of a series of violent and yet entertaining events....... Running Tally - L:R = 20:20 '' Part I : The Presence from beyond For the past 27 years of his life, Sayyid had always been a simple man. When everything was at ease, he devoted himself to the small farm he possessed, and when the Emir initiated the revolt, he joined in when the recruitment notice was put up in his village, giving it his heart and soul. During the past few years,the term "Hell" was not adequate to describe what he went through. from the living purgatory of Rabigh to Qunfida, and to the bodies of Hejaz troops piling around the city of Medina -- the worst of mankind and the horror of war, all unfolded in front of him in chaotic fashion, coloring the desert in red and hardening his heart. In this way, when a scout mission was assigned to him by his British superior, he simply took the task and didn't let the alien environment get a hold of him. Calmly making his way to the other side of the hill with four other Arabian soldiers as companions, Sayyid settled his squad of scouts behind a rock and began looking around, checking for any traces of upcoming enemies. Approximately a few meters from the rock, was another slope, which stretched for about 100 meters and stopped at a small forest that blocked him from observing the bottom of the west hill. From Sayyid's point of view, only the upper parts of the woods were visible, and what was lurking inside remained uncertain. After a brief moment of hesitation, Sayyid ordered two of his men to march forward, while he himself and the other two men remained on the hill, readying their rifles in case something went wrong. Everything seemed smooth and normal as the two Syrian soldiers carefully edged themselves down the slope and approaching the hill. However, the moment they got close to the forest's edge, a bullet flew out of the woods, blasting one of them's head. Horrified, the other soldier immediately turned back and attempted to run back onto the slope, only to have another carbine round piercing his back. Witnessing the two scouts meeting their doom, Sayyid and his men instantly held their SMLEs up, supporting them with their shoulders and aiming them at the woods, waiting for the enemy to come out. However, what gave them a shock was the fact that seconds later, came rushing out of the woods, were a large group of men, approximately ten, each of them dressed in blue flannel shirts and applying a slouch at to their head, carbines in hands and firing back at Sayyid's spot as they marched up the hill. What making it worse was that more men like them were following up. As far as Sayyid's concern, it seemed that their enemy had turned out in full strength. Firing back at the fast-moving riders in haste, Sayyid was finding it hard to support his line, with the enemy troops outnumbering them catastrophically and seemingly possessing firearms that fired off faster rounds. Struggling to suppress the charging troops, the trio only managed to take down one of the riders the moment Michael Wheeler, the leading charger, came into their proximity. It was at this moment, Sayyid realized that he'd only got one round left. Raising up his rifle, the soldier stationed to the right of Sayyid wasn't fast enough to land a shot when a fist blow from the bulky Texan knocked him off balance, forcing him to drop the rifle and tend to his broken jaw, only to have another violent kick apply to his chest, sending him backwards. With the first obstacle kicked out of his way, Michael pumped the last round of his Krag into the chest of the other Arabian militia, leaving the Syrian behind for Jesse, who finished him off by applying a .45 to his forehead. Sayyid, now alone and fixed in a dangerous situation, managed to retain his calmness and swiftly ducked behind the left section of the rock, dodging several bullets from Jesse's colt while steadying his rifle for a final shot. "Come outta there you f**king coward !" Yelled Jesse, as he continued firing his Colt, closing to Sayyid's hiding spot. It didn't take long for the bullet to run out, and a brief second pause was applied the moment the clicking sound emerged. It was at this very moment that Sayyid rose up and did his job. Following in a quick bang, was a pink mist consisted of blood, flesh and brain matters of Jesse Hanson, all splattered around, coloring the rock in crimson. Hardly had Sayyid dropped the empty rifle when the brute force of Michael pinned him down to the ground. Desperately reaching for the Khanjar in his cape, Sayyid struggled under the bear-like body of the Austiner, putting all his strength to resisting the pressure mounting on his flesh. However, the feeble force he managed to gash out was simply not enough to outmatch the brutal unleash of a man that had just lost his best friend. With flames of anger gleaming wildly in his eyes, Michael Wheeler was able to block Sayyid's stretching arm with his knee, and proceed to lash out at the Arabian's midsection with all his might, crushing the bones beneath. As the excruciating pain overwhelmed Sayyid's nerve system, the Arabian let out a final groan, before Michael engraved the blade of his bowie knife into his throat, cutting the artery apart. As blood gushed out of the poor man's neck, Michael stood up and polished the blade with his coat. Taking a final glance at the body beneath, Michael noticed that the expression on the dead Sayyid's face was strange, with his eyes wide open in a state of sheer surprise rather than fear, anger or any feelings that a man should possess when a blade was being pressed down toward his neck. Michael was about to further examine the corpse when he heard his commander calling, therefore he left the scene and rejoined the crowd, leaving the weird deadbody behind his mind. This decision, was, indeed, a prudent one, Had Michael stopped to observe Sayyid's corpse further, it would have been easy for him to notice that the man's attention wasn't fixed on his face, but fixed on something behind him, or something above him, to make it precise, considering the posture they were in the moment Sayyid met his doom. Bearing this discovery in mind, it would have been natural for Michael, a sane man, to follow the direction of Sayyid's eyes by looking up to the sky above the slope. Then, had he been quick enough, he would have witnessed the same scene that Sayyid had witnessed and would be plaguing the rest of Sayyid's life as a nightmare after he woke up back in the camp outside Aqaba ---A figure in military uniform, or a presence taking the form of a man in his 50s dressed in military uniform of future United States and smoking a ridiculously large cigar , changing the two numbers behind him from 20:20 to 15:18. Had Michael witnessed this being, his brain would have been instantly blown apart, banning him from the rest of the fight, for the simple fact that he had seen the presence behind the voice. ''Running Tally - L:R =15:18 Part II : "Headshot Only" Settling on the top of the hill, was T.E. Lawrence, with a mild grin displayed on his face. So far, things had been going according to his plan, although he had to admit that Sayyid's loss was indeed,an out-of-the-blue incident, since never had he expected his opponent to organize such a massive assault right at the beginning of the fight. However, Sayyid didn't die for nothing. The struggle he managed to put up had provided Lawrence with enough time to blend the troops into the environment around, stationing riflemen around the path and machine gunner on the hill top, transforming the path below to a cradle of death. Minutes later, Yusuf the Hashemites crawled to his side, informing him that the American troops had arrived and were entering the valley below. "Good." Said Lawrence, as he signaled Yusuf to let share the news with the machine gunner. For the last few months, Yusuf had been the batman of the squad, taking charge of stuff like this. The soldiers had nicknamed him Hashemites out of his Jordanian origin. Lawrence liked the young man a lot and he felt lucky that whoever behind that voice had selected him as his company this time. Meanwhile, down in the valley, Theodore Roosevelt was also in high spirit.Rendering the other side of the hill too steep for an all-out attack, he had ordered his troop to march into the valley, which he thought to be the location of the enemy's headquarter, as the hill top was too narrow to fit in 20 grown men. Little did he realize that he was plunging himself and his troops into a deliberately-set trap of doom originating from a warfare that he'd never faced or experienced in his entire military career. As the Rough Riders explored further along the path, the atomsphere remained in perfect tranquility. However, the moment the first squad of five reached the center, Lawrence fired his Webely, informing all of his subordinates that the party was on. Hardly had Michael Wheeler, who was still assigned to take lead in the first squad, drawn out his Colt when Arabian soldiers came emerging from the woods around and hill above, raining down rifle bullets and revolver rounds. The men around Michael were instantly immersed in the mist of caliber rounds and collapsed down with bloody holes riddling their body. In a desperate attempt to seek shelter, Michael turned to a huge rock next to his spot. Before he could duck himself behind, a bullet from Yusuf's SMLE crushed into his brain, hurling him over the rock as an arc of blood and flesh blossomed around his head. Hastily establishing the Browning model on the ground, Woodbury was able to defend himself from the sudden raid, spraying down several Arabian soldiers that came charging out. However, the Hotchkiss on the mountain top outmatched his out-dated toy. The sheer rate of fire the French product was packed with simply overwhelmed the heavy antique weapon, ferociously mocking at its belt-fed only clumsy nature as the hordes of bullets sprinted down the slope, massacring the riders as they retreated. In no more than a minute, bodies began piling up in the valley, with the corpses of the fleeing riders being the majority.In the shadow of advanced technology and alien tactics, their pushy style were no longer effective and their out-dated mind were violently pressured into a state of sheer fear. However, among them was an exception, Theodore Roosevelt, with a cavalry saber waving wildly in hand,found his spot on the top of a rock and shouted out words of encouragements in a manner that was so rich in strength and power that it almost reached maniacal degree, urging his soldier to push back and hold the front.Even Lawrence, who'd been watching from the hill, was for a second amazed by the insane boldness this man obtained. Meanwhile, Woodbury, who had managed to remain at his spot amid with the bloody mess around,roared out the last few bullets tied to his belt.With blood cascading down from the gun wound on his shoulder, marking a red line on the blueish surface of his rider suit and excruciating pain depriving him of balance, the rancher from Tulsa collapsed down. Heavily gasping, the man closed his eyes and prepared to embrace his upcoming demise. However, the moment the first Arabian guerrilla made the way to his stand, a strong blown of air flashed past his head, sending his slouch hat flying aside. Feeling the air and surprised at the fact that he was still alive, he opened his eyes and lifted up his head, Coming into his sight was Theodore Roosevelt, Carbine in arm and fire burning in his eyes and the lifeless corpse of the Arabian soldier that was coming for his life with his chest devastated by the round. It turned out that the machine gun on the mountain top had stopped blazing as well, allowing the riders to push back.Seeing this as a great chance to convert the situation and regain morale, Theodore put away the saber and switched to his gun, hopping down the rock and took lead in the charge. With their commander as a model, remaining riders soon followed up, taking down several other Arabians as they pushed back. Relived to see his commander taking the lead in the counteroffensive, confidence of winning reemerged in Woodbury's mind.As the brave man exerted himself to get up and rejoin his squad, the last bit of his strength ran out, forcing him to collapse down once again and finally succumb to his wound. "You have done an incredible job, soldier. You'll be remembered." Said Roosevelt, holding back tears as he noticed the small pile of bodies belonging to the guerrillas showcased in front of Woodbury's machine gun. However, he could not spare any more time for mourning, as the remaining Arabians were all out, charging down from the hill and out of the forest. It was not hard for soldiers from both sides to realize that a final duel was in store. However, what they didn't realize was the subtle fact that a small change had taken place in the realm the above, with the being behind the voice busy handling the tally board, several anonymous entities had made their way into the room where the simulation were being run and got a hold of the control desk, making a little bit of an adjustment to the sim. When the military uniform entity returned to the room and unfolded the havoc inside, he furiously contacted the higher gods that had access to the power of death. Seconds later the entity in the saddle made his entrance with the ban-hammer in hands, smashing it violently at the head of the leading anon, crushing its skull and obliterating its soul. The other anonymous beings attempted to fight back, only to have their body perished under the mightiness of the ban-hammer one after the other. The last one of them ducked behind a chair and uttered out a few unintelligible words, which made the overlord stop and threw out a question : "Any last words ?" "Can you please make Lawrence of Arabia fight Yeti ? Or Lawrence vs. Bigfoot or werewolves, or Jersey Devil ? I love Lawrence and I love crypt----" Hearing this, the overlord didn't allow him to finish his rants and sent him to another world. Running Tally - L:R =9:7 Back to the battlefield, the Carpon brothers, who had got disconnected with their team during the chaotic retreat were on their way back to the front. Scarcely did they realize the fact that, lurking behind a tree blocking their way, was Yusuf, who'd made his way here while he was chasing some of the fleeing riders. "Where the actual &*^% are they ?" Asked Harlan. But before he could reel off a string of slangs that are probabaly prohibited on this site, Yusuf's rifle poked out from a tree nearby and blown apart his head. The moment Yusuf moved out from the shadow to aim for Earl, the gun shop owner had already readied his Colt to avenge his brother. The duo opened fire at the same time, with Yusuf's last rifle round pumped into Earl's chest and Earl's revolver piercing Yusuf's neck. Almost instantly agonizing pain overwhelmed both soldiers, as they dropped their weapon and tended to their wound. To their shock, although the blood and the burning wounds were proof that the shot should have been solid enough to take their lives, they managed to stay alive, somehow. It was at that moment that the being above noticed the small adjustment made by the vile intruder and switched the sim mode from "Headshot-only" to "Normal". With this done, the duo's lives were shut off and they woke up in their respective camps. ''Running Tally - L:R=8:5 '' Part III : The Classic Model Yet again finding themselves charging up a hill were the Rough Riders, led by their beloved commander Theodore Roosevelt, hoping to recreate their success at San Juan Hill and against Sayyid's scout. Along their way, getting thrown into the air and sent tumbling down the slope, were two fleeing Arabian guerrillas, with Carbine rounds tearing into their back and brutally chopping away their lives. The collective effort of Theodore and the final four remaining riders formed a temporary concentration of fire, multiplying the effect of their assault and overwhelming the singled-out guerrillas nearby. Visible in the distance, were Lawrence and his remaining man, continuting to scatter around in an attempt to distract the riders and turning the environment into their use, The moment the third independent guerrilla soldier met his doom, the number on the sky faded away and what came for replacement were the following texts and holograms, signalling the audience that the fight had reached its climax and the classic model of five vs. five was now officially available. Theodore Roosevelt : Lawrence of Arabia : As the riders continued their charge, going straight for Lawrence, who was forced to take shelter behind a leaning stone. A few meters to their right wing, was one of Lawrence's men, sneakily approaching the rider squad with bushes and trees as his camouflage. Making sure that none of the riders were paying attention to his spot, the man aimed his SMLE and fired, giving one of the riders death sentence by impacting his back . Intoxicated in the beautiful shot he managed to pump out, the Bedouin man wasn't fast enough to plunge himself back behind the shelter when Roosevelt turned back and fired off two rounds from his Krag into the man's chest, violently tearing into his flesh and blasting his heart, sending him collapsing down into the weeds . Using the stone as his shield, Lawrence was also able to land a shot, hitting Roosevelt in the left arm and forcing him to kneel. One Rough Rider helped Roosevelt to his feet, with Roosevelt assuring that he's okay. Before they came to their senses, Lawrence fired off the last round of his SMLE, shooting the Rough Rider in the back of the head . Almost simultaneously came emerging from bushes were the three remaining Arabian soldiers, all of whom were farmers that were still not comfortable with the fierce world of war. They opened fire with whatever weapons they'd got in hands at the riders, only to fail in landing a single solid shot due to the little training they'd been through. Angered, the two remaining riders retaliated with the last few rounds of their Krag, taking down two Arabians as they reloaded their tool . The final Arabian soldier, now submerged in fear, hastily fired off the remaining rounds of his revolver as the heads of his companions got blown into pink mists, miraculously managing to hit one of the Riders tending to Roosevelt's wounds . With the blood of the rider splattered on Roosevelt's collar, the formal police chief furiously regained his senses and grabbed up his krag, using its last round to put the revolver-wielding Arabian out of misery . With the last man on the opposing side down, Theodore and his remaining soldier gave chase after Lawrence, who swiftly ducked into a trench-like area on the top, barely dodging the last few .45 from the Americans' Colts. Seconds later the two men made their way to the trench. The leading rifleman hopped into the trench before Roosevelt could call him back -- for the last hour, he had experienced the deadly tricks his opponent pulled off. As the man explored the empty trench, Lawrence, suddenly emerged from a corner at the rider's blind spot and shot him in the neck with his Webley . However, before Lawrence could make any further assaults, a violent blow from the Krag carbine's stock stuck his head, knocking him backwards as Theodore hopped into the trench, with bloods still coming out of the gun wound on his arm. With no time to steady his revolver, Lawrence drew out the Khanjar from his pocket and attempted to stab back, only to have Roosevelt's bowie knife cut through his arm, forcing him to drop the dagger on the ground. Theodore was about to make a second stab to Lawrence's shoulder when the explorer elbowed him on his broken arm, inflicting a sudden pain that paused his action. Making full use of this valuable chance, Lawrence emptied the remaining rounds of his revolver into de the future president's chest . Before Lawrence could celebrate his victory, his mind suddenly went blank, Several minutes later, he found himself waking up in the center of a dark room, with hologram projectors, electric screens and other fancy devices beyond his imagination displayed in the shadow around. In front of him stood the military uniform entity, who maintained a generous smile. "Congratulations, Sir Lawrence. This is your fourth victory here." Said the entity, as he opened the door of the room," Now you are free to go. Go through this door, and turn right, enter the iron door on the end of the corridor, then you will find youself back in the camp." Following the instruction, Lawrence made his way down the corridor. As he walked towards the end, he couldn't help peeping through the doors lined on the two sides of the long corridor. Some of them were open, while some of them were closed. Inside those opened doors, he could see other beings fighting in fields similar to the grassland he'd just been through, with one seperate entity running the sim in each of the room. Some of those entities were humanoid as the uniform being was, while some others took the shape of downright alien stuff that were too hard for his 1910s mind to handle. As he opened the iron door and stepped back to his realm, a sense of terror slowly took form in his mind. Had he been taking it right, whoever were fighting in other arena rooms he'd seen should have been people or beasts from his realms or other realms beyond. In other words, the Arabian fortune teller was right all alone : Toys for the beings that ran the fights are what he stands for and what those from all the other realms stand for. Maybe the thorough purpose of existence was also to fight in arenas for the entertainment of those so-called gods. Human had been fighting thorought out the history, hadn't they ? Were those wars and conflicts really caused by the reasons recorded in history books, or were those battles fought to recruit new toys for the gods ? Epilogue Year 2018,85 Albert Embankment, Vauxhall, London, United Kingdom, Lawrence's universe In horror of such sordid realm were we forced to engage in a comabt by comparison, seemed rather simple compared to actual wars in the waking world .However, the way those beings initiated the combat was what always made me quivering even in the brightest part of day, the horrifying way they capture me and the young men under my command, and the way they seemed to take the bloodshed of us as their entertainment..... they seemed to take a savage pride in counting the death, and offered themselves fiercely in any habit which promised physical pain of us. "Gentleman, this is parts of an undisclosed chapter of ''Seven Pillars of Wisdom ''. As with similar scripts found in the undisclosed parts of the autobiographies and memoirs of several other notable commanders of WWI and WWII, this paragraph described the experience of being abducted to another place while sleeping and forcing to fight another squad of people. We've been studying it for decades and by comparing it with ancient records of Rome, China and other parts of the world, we were able to spot similar features, experienced exclusively by emperors and military commanders.Whether this is a psychological disease among those with military backgrounds or evidences of alien activities remains unclear.The reason why this old issue once again gets brought into our attention is that recently several of our field agents reported that they met the same experience after an operation in Russia. So today I gather all of you, experts of scientific and psychological fields, to launch an inquiry --- " Before the head could finish his speech, the screen behind him was cut to black, and seconds later a faceless entity appeared. Hardly had the head said a word when the entity spoke out his purpose : "YO Man Be inspecting this issue ? I believe I have got a possible answer to it.YO MAN BE chill and lemme help you uncover those behind these things." ...... Expert's opinion Lawrence's better firearms, better tactics and better troops determined his victory. Enough said. Category:Blog posts